The Hazard of Courage
by Mizu Kouken
Summary: Another crisis has sprung up for the world of digimon involving the enemies of two different realities forcing the Digidestined and Tamers to unite in order to prevent the destruction of the human race.
1. Summary

The Hazard of Courage Crossover with seasons 1/2/3

**Summary****-**

Another crisis has sprung up for the world of digimon involving the enemies of two different realities forcing the Digidestined and Tamers to unite in order to prevent the destruction of the human race. The journey will be hard and a lot of battles will be fought but losing is not an option especially for Tai, Davis and Takato. Warning some yaoi pairings like TaixDavisxTakato. Don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Digimon or anything related to Digimon if I did I would be a multibillionaire.

**Rating****:** T-Due to adult language-I'm debating whether to do some lemons I'll have to see where this goes first if I do though I'll warn you first.

**Timeline Issues****: **The Adventure 02 and Tamers are all the same age group so don't go thinking Tai and Davis are pedophiles for chasing after Takato who we all know is younger than them. IF you guys have any problems with that talk to the hand because I don't care.

**Ages****:**

**Adventure 01 group excluding T.K. and Kari: 18**

**Adventure 02 group including T.K. and Kari and excluding Cody: 15 (Cody is 14)**

**Tamers except Suzie, Ai and Mako: 15**

**Suzie: 10 (Yes I know she's grown)**

**Ai and Mako: 9 (Do I need to say it again-they've grown)**


	2. Chapter 1

**M.K.-**"Here's chapter 1, hope you like it. Oh by the way, if the characters are not new I'm not going to explain what they look like as everyone should know by now the only things I will go into detail for looks is if they are new to the Digidestined or Tamers."

**Takato-**"M.K. Does not own Digimon or anything related to it, if she did she would be a multibillionaire."

* * *

**Chapter 1****: "The Call to Action-Wait Who are You?"**

We find ourselves in the bustling city of Shinjuku particularly the popular street of one bread shop called the "Matsuki Bakery" that held the residence of Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki and their 15 year old son Takato Matsuki. Here we find young Takato wolfing down a doughnut that he'd snatched on his way out to the park so he could meet up with his friends.

"Alright, I'm going out Mom, Dad," Takato hollered to his parents snapping on a pair of yellow rimmed goggles on his head while doing so.

"Ok Takato, you be careful and don't stay out too late!" called back his mom.

"Bye son," came Takato's dad.

"I will, bye!" with that Takato set out on foot to meet up with Henry and the others.

_"I wonder what's up. Even Ryo is coming to the meeting which sounds big from the way Henry sounded on the phone last night,"_ Takato mused as he ran.

**Flashback….**

The phone rang while Takato was in the middle of double checking an arithmetic problem assigned for homework and like the goggle-head assumed it was his mother who answered the phone but found himself caught off guard when his mother called up to him a minute later.

"Takato, it's for you-I think its Henry!"

"Ok, coming," Takato shouted back, getting up from his desk chair to exit his bedroom so he could run down the stairs leading into the main level of the bakery/house.

"Hey, Henry what's up?" Takato greeted his best friend into the phone once his mother had surrendered it over to his possession.

"Hey Takato, I just received some news from my dad that I think should be shared with the rest of the gang. I also stress that you should bring your D-Arc and cards for this," Henry quickly jumped into business.

"What? Why what for-Henry? You there? HENRY!!!" Takato raised his voice as loud as he could without raising attention from his parents.

"Look I gotta go-meet up at the park, you know where, bye!" was all Henry replied with before hanging up leaving Takato to scratch the back of his head with a finger while glancing at the phone in his other hand with a confused yet worried glint in his cinnamon brown eyes.

_"What was __**that**__ all about? One things for sure I'm heading back to Guilmon's hut tomorrow."_

…**.End Flashback**

"Takato over here!" a voice called breaking the goggle-head out of his musings to find that his feet had carried him all the way to Guilmon's hut while his mind visited La-La land.

The owner of the voice turned out to be Ryo joined with Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Ai, Mako, and Rika. Ryo being the one currently waving him over to the confines of Guilmon's hut.

"Hey guys-where's Henry? Wasn't he the one to make the emergency call?" Takato greeted the others once he joined them.

"Yeah, we all got the call from him too but I guess he and Suzie are running a little late," Ryo answered expressing his concern and puzzlement facially.

"Well he'd better hurry up I've got a digimon card battle waiting!" Kazu exclaimed annoyed from his position leaning on the left wall of the hut.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late dad had me do the dishes at the last minute," Henry explained finally showing up with Suzie in toe.

"So what's the 911 about brain-boy?" the ice queen finally decided to speak up from her corner of the hut.

"Do you ever quit calling me that?"

"Uh-that's like asking me if I'll ever stop calling gogglehead, gogglehead-now hurry up with the emergency!" came the cold snap.

"Yeesh, chill out Rika no need to bite my head off! Anyways remember how dad and Yamaki were trying to put together a program that would allow us to find and bring back our digimon?" Henry inquired.

"Yeah, what of it?" spoke up Ryo.

"Well apparently Dad got a break through sometime last week the breakthrough being enough that Dad went ahead and decided to set the program to start searching for the digimon. The program still has some kinks needing to be worked out but surprisingly about two days ago the program managed to find them-the digimon I mean," Henry explained excitedly.

"No way the program found Guilmon and the others?-Sweet!" was Takato's comment.

"Yeah we thought so too, but then something weird happened as soon as we located the last digimon-Guilmon to be specific," Henry then went into further detail.

**Flashback….**

"Yes we've found them!" Janyū cried in glee along with Henry who sat next to them viewing the screen on the computer monitor that depicted of an entire map of the digital world with seven blinking dots in various locations. Some were closer together while others appeared to be by themselves miles away.

"Alright, now we just got to work on getting them here," Henry muttered but nonetheless held a relieved expression of his own. But just then something unexpected happened the screen started warping in color as well as fade in and out with sparks emitting from the screen.

"Huh, what's going on? It's almost as if someone's hacked into the computer!" Janyū exclaimed in dismay typing away at the keyboard in an attempt to figure out the problem.

"Dad, look!" Henry gasped.

"Huh-what the?"

The screen turned into a blurred image of grey with the black outline of an unknown figure in the middle with glowing red eyes. A terrible, deep cold voice of laughter resonated from the speakers while red words in capital letters randomly appeared on the screen.

"Haha-peek-a-boo I see you! You may have found your friends but are ready to face the consequences that come with it? Enjoy your time with them for as long as you can because very soon you pathetic humans will cease to exist? What the fuck?" Janyū read off the screen vocalizing his own thoughts in the process. Henry on the other hand couldn't help but feel as if this were a bad omen as he then witnessed an episode of his father exclaiming and groaning in an outrage when the computer short-circuited catching aflame.

"Ahh, Henry quick! Get the fire extinguisher!" Janyū ordered in panic.

"Uh, right."

…**.End Flashback**

"So wait let me get this straight, you found our digimon partners but before you could do anything to retrieve them someone or something hacked into your dad's computer leaving a threatening message before it fried? Are you sure you just didn't have one too many cups of coffee?" Kazu interjected dubiously.

"No, I'm sure because my Dad and I both witnessed it together and we don't drink coffee," Henry answered as if the question vexed him.

"So what now? Does Yamaki know?" Takato asked not sure whether to feel concerned or puzzled.

"I don't know, Dad's going to try again as soon as he can get the computer fixed and he informed Yamaki the moment after the incident," Henry responded indifferently.

"And what did he have to say?" Kenta piped up to which Henry shrugged at.

"Just to keep trying and run the scan again," the boy replied.

"Ugh, that's Yamaki for you," Rika groaned.

Just then a bright light emitted from the giant hole Guilmon had dug when he was still living there. The light was so bright it blinded everyone making them throw up their hands to protect their eyes and cry out in dismay.

"What the-what's going on?" Takato called out as if someone will immediately have the answers.

"Ow my eyes!"

"I'm blind!"

"Don't look into the light, Jeri!"

Abruptly as if they had left the earth the gravity went out making everybody float up to the ceiling.

"I can fly! Hah, beat that Peter Pan no pixie dust needed for me!" came Kenta's comment.

"Shut up, idiot!" Rika snarled.

"Yes ma'am."

The light gave one last blinding glare that engulfed the digimon Tamers to the point that they couldn't even see their noses at the end of their faces if they tried. All it just was, was a white void. Unexpectedly as if a fuse had went out, the white void switched off to a dark and grey one and the sudden sensation of free falling became present that made the Tamers tense.

"Where are we?" came Takato's voice somewhere below Henry who had to squint through the darkness to get a glimpse of the gogglehead.

"I haven't a clue," he replied just as bewildered.

"Great Brain-boy has no clue where we are!" cried out Kenta in despair.

"We're screwed," Kazu drawled.

"_Will you two can it?_ We'll figure something out," Ryo interjected feeling a migraine coming on.

"Oh yeah? Like how genius?" Kazu retorted glaring at digimon legend.

"I don't know but we've gotta hope for the best don't we?" Ryo threw back.

Before anymore conversation could progress any further another burst of light emitted from the bottom of the void they were falling down and then Takato's yelp could be heard as he disappeared through an opening of some sort followed by Henry's shout.

"TAKATO!!"

"What happened?" Rika shouted in alarm.

"I don't know he just disappeared!" Henry replied in panic.

"Henry!" a very familiar voice called that Henry had been working hard to find for years making the boy in question turn to see his digimon partner and gasp.

"Is that? Terriermon?"

**Takato's POV….**

"Great! Why is it always me that the bad stuff happens to?" Takato grumbled as he hurled down what seemed to be a tube of some sort. What seemed like hours of mindless falling then passed by in Takato's opinion until finally he had enough.

"Okay, I've had enough just do what you want with me already, sheesh!" Takato finally cried out in boredom and irritation at all this falling.

As if to answer Takato's plea the bottom of the tunnel appeared to lighten up with a golden light. The light turned out to be an opening that showed of a beautiful paradise just floating in mid air with crystal clear waterfalls running off the edges into oblivion.

"What is this place?" Takato seemed to have stopped falling as he now floated overhead.

"This would be our leader's home, Tamer," the unexpected reply came from a very familiar voice that made Takato look up and gasp when he saw the Four Digimon Sovereigns and a fifth digimon floating above him. Azulongmon the blue dragon of the east, Baihumon the white tiger of the west, Ebonwumon the two headed turtle of the north and Zhuqiaomon the fire bird of the south. The fifth digimon appeared to be a dragon type digimon with a golden sheen to its spiky scales six of which stuck up on its back like its ribs had grown the wrong way. Two pairs of eyes of amber appeared to glance at Takato curiously while little red orbs floated down along the spine of its back in between the six spikes.

"The Four Digimon Sovereigns! How? And who's that digimon with you?" Takato gasped in awe as he looked up the five digimon guardians.

"Show some respect, boy! You are in the presence of the leader of the Four Digimon Sovereigns-Fanglongmon. It is _**he**_ who brought here!" the bird of fire and flight snapped.

"Uh yes, sir! Sorry sir! But sir? Why exactly did you bring me here?" Takato couldn't help but feel he was in some bizarre dream.

_"No more cheetos before bedtime!"_

"I called you here because I felt the need to warn you. An evil digimon has appeared one that you are not personally familiar with but have heard of before-Daemon. It would seem he has found a way out of the Dark Ocean through the D-Reaper and somehow in the process combined with the D-Reaper gaining new powers that he should not possess! You look shocked, yes the D-Reaper has slowly revived during the time you defeated it and sent it back to the digital world. These powers Daemon has is the ability to somehow bring back old evil digimon you Tamers and the Digidestined have faced and conquered-enemies like MaloMyotismon, the Devas, IceDevimon, The Four Dark Masters, Diaboromon and the list goes on, some say he's also created new digimon all the digimon he's bring back we know for sure are much stronger than before and are hell bent on retribution to the ones that defeated them. Due to Daemon's meddling with the rebirth of the digimon, he plans to use them to conquer and enslave the digimon worlds and bring about destruction to the human race. You must stop them, Takato please," Fanglongmon voice was a soft tenor as he spoke.

"But how? I can't take on all of those guys by myself I haven't even found Guilmon yet and I didn't even know the Digidestined were real!" dread filled Takato's stomach like someone had dumped a bucket full of ice in it.

"Of course, they are real young one, when you return to your friends you will be transported to the Digidestined's realm in their digital world where they are having their reunion. Your digimon partners will be restored to you as well. Please you must help us and the Digidestined!" Fanglongmon pleaded.

"Alright, I will," Takato said after a quick debate in his head.

_"I hope I know what I'm getting myself into,"_ He thought nervously.

"Excellent but before you leave there are a few things I must part with you that will help you along your journey," Fanglongmon quickly moved eagerly.

An orb of white light appeared before Takato who had to cup his hands in order to catch an object that dropped from it that appeared to be a black drawstring bag.

"Huh? What's this?" Takato opened the bag to peer inside which turned out to be the older digidestined's crests.

"No way! The digidestined's crests?" gasped Takato in shock.

"We felt the need to bring them back because we will need all of the digidestined's help in this battle and as your Sovereign Guardian I believe Zhuqiaomon has something he wishes to give you as well," Fanglongmon explained turning to one of his subordinate.

Zhuqiaomon didn't say anything at first just using his powers to produce another burst of light in front of Takato who caught what appeared to be four cards each a different color one purple, the other green, the next a light blue, and the last gold.

"These are to help you Tamers, the ones that can biomerge three of the cards will help them mode change like you do, and they are the Amethyst Card, the Emerald Card, and the Diamond Card. The Gold card is for you Takato, it is to help you reach another form one that I will let you discover on your own," Zhuqiaomon informed the boy who was awed. Swiping the gold card through his D-Arc the card itself burst into gold data while the D-Arc glowed gold before fading to reveal to what Takato thought to be a slightly changed D-Arc. The D-Arc was now gold with crimson red accents like the ring around the LCD and crimson red stripes down the sides. On the front in crimson red was what appeared to be a hazard sign just below the buttons.

"Now go and meet up with your friends and partner, we are counting on you!" Fanglongmon bid as a farewell before Takato found himself being hurtled down another tunnel.

"Whoa Nelly!"

Before Takato knew it, he had floated back to the others being and found himself being tackled with licks and hugs from Guilmon. Takato found himself laughing.

"Guilmon you're here!"

"Takatomon I'm so glad I found you!"

"Takato, you're back!"

"Where've you been chumley?"

And so Takato proceeded to tell the story of what just happened to the awe and shock of everyone else.

"Oh, Zhuqiaomon also gave me these cards to help you, Rika, Henry and Ryo. They're supposed to give you the ability to mode change like me and Guilmon do," Takato said giving the three cards he was entrusted with to their respective owners, with Rika receiving the Amethyst card, Henry the Emerald, and Ryo the Diamond. Each Tamer swiped their cards through their D-Arcs and like Takato's they emitted a light only purple, green or light blue. Unlike Takato's though they didn't change as much as his did, Rika's had deep purple accents like the ring around the LCD and down the sides with a Yin-Yang peace sign on the front. Henry's and Ryo's were like Rika's only with Henry's being green in color where the purple is and a yellow dog face on the front while Ryo's was a light blue where they should be and with a red crown on the front.

"You saw the Digimon Sovereigns and their leader? How cool is that!?" Kenta burst in awe.

"And we have to warn and help the other Digidestined of Daemon and possibly every other evil digimon we've faced?" Henry followed up with a question of his own.

"Not to mention, they'll be more pissed off and stronger than before," Ryo commented.

"Great we get to be a bunch of babysitters!" Rika groaned in a foul mood once again.

"Hey we're the Tamers aren't we? We can take on anything!" Takato said determinedly.

"Yeah momentai Henry," came Terriermon.

"I thought I'd never find myself saying this but I missed that Momentai of yours Terriermon."

"Aw shucks, Henry you're making me blush."

"Eugh, gag me with a paper bag. All this mushy stuff is cramping up my style!" Impmon whined being glomped on each arm by Ai and Mako who giggled.

"Heads up I think this is the end of our ride!" Henry called out bringing everyone's attention to the bottom of the void to get a glimpse of a shining light before them that the gang seamed to be hurtling towards.

"Aw nuts, I was just liking the ride too!" Calumon said pouting.

"Not me, all this falling is giving me a head rush," Guardromon said clutching his head.

"You're a robotic digimon, Guardromon, there's no blood in your body for to rush to your head," Renamon sounded annoyed as she reminded the rookie form of Andromon.

"Oh yeah," Guardromon looked sheepish as everyone else chuckled.

"Is it just me or are we falling faster?" Jeri asked allowed with concern in her voice.

"Oh don't say that!"

"Everyone brace yourselves, I think this is going to be a doozy!"

**DD's POV:**

"Wowie, what a great idea guys," Mimi said giddily.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, Mimi."

"Thanks Davis."

The whole Digidestined both new and old were gathered in the digital world having a reunion with themselves and their digimon partners. The original Digidestined now appeared to be 18 while the younger appeared to be 15 with the exception of Cody who looked 14. Abruptly a whooshing sound overhead made everyone look up to see the Tamers falling out of the sky rushing over head towards a spot just behind a line of trees a little ways away from Digidestined's reunion.

"Whoa, déjà vu who are they?" Sora gasped watching along with the others as the Tamers rushed by over their heads and crashed behind the tree line.

"I dunno but lets go see if they're okay," Tai said rushing over to where the Tamers had crash landed.

"Right," the others said following Tai. A bunch of grumbling met the ears of the Digidestined and their digimon partners when they finally reached area to see a huge crater in the ground containing ten kids and ten digimon lying in various places and positions.

"Ow, I think I finally know what the inside of a dishwasher feels like," Kazu groaned placing a head on his forehead as he sat up.

"You're telling me! Everything's spinning over here," Kenta said to his friend.

"That's because you keep moving your head in circles with your hands, idiot!"

"Oh."

"Ooh, Takatomon I think Renamon kicked me in the funny bone again," Guilmon whined.

"Well, you're lying on top of me you over grown lizard!!" Renamon snarled with a gruff voice.

"Sorry," Guilmon apologized.

"Ugh, just get off of me you pineapple head!" with that Renamon sent Guilmon flying off of with a well placed kick. Guilmon was sent careening way over to the other side of the crater and accidentally go his foot stuck between two small boulders.

"Takatomon help! I'm stuck," Guilmon yelped to his Tamer.

"Ack, Guilmon hold on I'll help you," Takato replied fixing his askew goggles with his free hand as he got up from his prone position on the ground to run over to his digimon and pull the rookie dinosaur free.

"Thanks Takatomon."

"You're welcome and for the last time I'm not a mon!"

"Ugh, we are we?" Henry asked aloud looking at our surroundings.

"Duh, we're in the digital world Henroid."

"Thanks, Terriermon I meant _where_ in the digital world are we at?"

"Well you should have said so!"

Groan.

"Hey are you alright?" Tai decided to speak up announcing to the Tamers that they had a somewhat welcome committee.

"Eh, oh umm hi?" Takato looked up from dusting himself off to find one of his idols giving him a _"Who are you?"_ look.

"Oh great, more goggleheads," Rika grumbled finally deciding to be the one to get climb out of the crater.

"Oi, what's wrong with being a gogglehead?" Davis called out feeling offended though not realizing that at the same time his glare was being mirrored by Tai and Takato as well.

"Yeah, being a gogglehead is an honor, Rika," Takato tried to defend his fellow goggleheads.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well weren't you the one to nominate me the leader? Everyone knows that ones who wear the goggleheads are the determined leaders charging through battle to defend their precious ones," Takato pointed out in a way that Tai and Davis couldn't help but smirk at in agreement.

_"I like this guy already!"_ Tai thought.

"Oh shut up gogglehead and get up here already!"

"I'm trying to but you know it's kinda hard lifting up a dinosaur the same height as you!"

"It's what you get for making him that way, gogglehead."

"Ugh, just help me get him up their already would you-geeze Guilmon what'd you eat during the time we were apart? Rocks?" Takato griped in a way that Tai and Davis found themselves amused with somehow. When the Tamers all made it out of the crater it was then the Tamers and Digidestined finally got a good look at one another.

"Wait a minute, Ryo?" Ken spoke up when his eyes landed on the old friend of his.

"Ken? Wow you've changed buddy!" Ryo laughed happily.

"Hold up! You mean to tell me you knew a member of the Digidestined and you didn't bother to tell us? Jerk!" Kazu accused glaring at the Tamer. Ryo just grinned sheepishly.

"Okay, okay, Kazu settle down it's Ryo's business to decide with whom he shares his past with not ours. Well I guess introductions are in order. My name is Takato Matsuki and this is my digimon partner Guilmon. This is Henry Wong and Rika Nonaka, Terriermon is Henry's digimon while the yellow fox digimon is Renamon, Rika's partner. That's Ryo Akiyama and Monodromon, the guy with the green visor is Kazu Shioda with his digimon partner Guardromon while the guy with the glasses is Kenta Kitagawa and his digimon partner MarineAngemon. Suzie Wong is Henry's little sister the girl with the pigtails and her digimon partner is the terriermon twin only with brown and pink with three horns, that's Lopmon. The girl with the side ponytail is Jeri Katou and her digimon partner Calumon and these little guys are Ai and Mako with their digimon partner Impmon," Takato introduced his team.

"A digimon with two Digidestined over him? Man I've heard of a Digidestined having two digimon but not the other way around," Izzy blurted in awe.

"Actually we're called the Digimon Tamers," Takato found himself correcting the genius.

"Digimon Tamer?"

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves before asking questions first okay Izzy?" Tai quickly interjected the Digidestined of knowledge who blushed in embarrassment.

"Hehe, anyways I'm Tai Kamiya and this is my digimon partner Agumon and this is my little sister Kari Kamiya with her digimon partner Gatomon. This is Matt Ishida with his digimon partner Gabumon and Matt's little brother T.K. Ishida who's partner is Patamon. That's Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon and Mimi Tachikawa with her digimon partner Palmon. That's Izzy Izumi and Tentomon and Toe Kido with Gomamon. Then there's Davis Matomiya with his digimon Veemon, Cody Hida and Armadillomon, Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon and Ken Ichijouji with his digimon partner Wormmon," Tai introduced his friends. Now that the introductions were out of the way the serious business can get underway.

"Ok so you're the Tamers but why are you here and I've never even heard of a Guilmon before or you Tamers," Davis started the interrogation.

"Um, is there some place where we can sit and rest while we answer your questions? We went through a rough ride to get here and this is going to be a long story anyways," Takato asked meekly.

"Yeah, sure it's this way," Davis replied and the Digidestined lead the Tamers to their camp all the while with Henry and Rika arguing with Takato about something in hushed whispers.

"Come on Takato you are the leader right? So that means you get to tell them!" Henry whispered to the gogglehead.

"Why did we name me the leader anyway?" Takato grumbled.

"Momentai, Takato."

"Thanks Terriermon."

"You're welcome."

"I think he was being sarcastic Terriermon," Henry felt the need to inform his partner.

"Nah, really? I had no clue," Terriermon drawled.

"Alright, here we are so what's the story?" Davis said when they reached the campsite.

"Davis that's rude!" Yolei screeched bonking Davis on the head.

"Ow, you didn't have to hit me over the head though!" Davis shouted angrily.

"It's alright I suppose I should get this over with anyways. Well you see, we Tamers come from an alternate reality where everything about digimon is a cartoon, even you guys. In our world you guys are celebrities to us," and so Takato proceeded to explain why the Tamers were in a different world talking to them as if this was an often occurrence.

"Wait, wait you mean Daemon is back? And what's this D-Reaper you say he's merged with?" Matt cut in puzzled.

"Well a government agent group called Hypnos were the ones to create digimon in our world and when the digimon got out of hand Hypnos created a program as a cover up to get rid of the digimon this being the D-Reaper. But it got out of control and tried to delete both the real world and the digital world. We fought it and defeated it but apparently it survived long enough to encounter Daemon and merge with it. Hypnos is ok now though, they're on our side," Takato answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't believe it-can I see your digivice, Takato? I'd like to take a look at it," Izzy asked the Tamer gogglehead curiously. Takato looked at Henry and Rika who both shrugged.

"Sure I don't see a problem with that," Takato answered surrendering his D-Arc over to the boy-genius. All the Digidestined gasped at the odd looking device.

"That's your digivice? It looks so weird though what do you call it?" T.K. questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"A D-Arc with the cards of the digimon card game we are able to use them to help our digimon by sliding them through that slot there. Umm here, let me show you some cards," Takato explained digging out some of his cards from the belt pack on his hip to bring out the cards of Agumon and Veemon to show Tai and Davis.

"Whoa, hey look it's you Agumon!" Tai uttered showing his partner that held a picture of the orange dinosaur.

"Wow, I look good!" Agumon commented studying his picture.

"And you, Veemon," Davis showed his partner his card.

"Hmm, whoever drew this does not know me at all-look at the V on my forehead, mine's pointier than that!" Veemon criticized to which Davis laughed.

"I also met up with Fanglongmon, the leader of the Four Digimon Sovereigns on our way here and he gave these to help so Tai and the older Digidestined can help with the coming battles," Takato said opening up the drawstring bag to produce the older digidestined's crests,

"Our crests-what the-?" Matt emitted astonished picking the crest of Friendship out of the bag to examine it with happiness.

"Awesome, now we can join in on the ass kicking!" Tai stated giddily taking his courage crest.

"Tai!" Sora scolded the crest of love already around her neck as she put her hands on her hips to glare at the original gogglehead.

"What? What'd I say?"

"Yeah, Daemon with the combined power of the D-Reaper has somehow acquired the ability to bring back all the evil digimon we've all faced like MaloMyotismon and Diaboromon as well as enemies that we've never faced before," Takato explained.

"So we've just found out we've just found out on our reunion of all days that the battle of a lifetime requires our help once more because a bunch of digimon are hell bent on retribution for what we've done to them in the past? Great peachy!" Mimi groaned.

"Well would you rather have the entire Digital world enslaved and the human race obliterated?" Rika deadpanned.

"Well when you put it that way…."

"So then it must've been him who hacked into Dad's computer," Henry concluded aloud.

"Huh?" Takato looked up at his best friend confused.

"Remember what I told you all back at Guilmon's hut before we all got sucked up into this mess? The message and the computer crashing?" Henry refrained from sighing in annoyance.

"Oh so you think it was Daemon's doing?"

"Well who else could it be?"

"Well considering who he's brought back it could very well be Diaboromon. Though the thought of Daemon being able to cross into different realities to deliver a threat disturbs me a little," Takato frowned and shuddered.

"And it could be Santa Clause cheating on his routes to all the little boys and girls the fact remains that Daemon and his groupies are bad news," Rika pointed out.

"Hold on what's this about a computer?" Joe piped up curiously as he adjusted his glasses. Henry repeated the tale of what happened before the Tamers and the Digidestined had met and the message the hacker had left behind.

"And it was right after you informed Takato and the others that you all were transported here?" Ken queried to confirm the details to which Henry nodded.

"Prodigious!" came Izzy's voice.

"What is it Izzy?" Cody asked turning his inquiring gaze to the older boy.

"These D-Arcs are amazing is what! From my findings these D-Arcs have a certain digital code that connects with the one their respective digimon. Using those cards the Takato showed you, the Tamers are able to produce and modify the digimon with anything to help them defeat other digimon from super speed to attacks that our digimon only have the privilege of using. Plus these things have the best radar and scanner I've ever seen," Izzy explained.

"Wow, so they're like upgraded D-3's then?" Sora questioned.

"Yes they are Sora," Izzy responded.

"So what is a Guilmon anyway? I've never heard of that one before," Agumon asked walking over to the red dino to sniff him who returned the sniffing.

"Uh actually, I'm not surprised you haven't heard of a Guilmon before, Agumon because he's the only one of his kind as I created him," Takato explained to the orange dinosaur not realizing the Digidestined had overheard him.

"WHAT!?" All the Digidestined exclaimed in stupor leaving Takato to tell his tale of how he met Guilmon. By the end of the whole explanation the day seemed to be drawing to a close as the sun seemed to be falling low to the horizon casting it's golden purple haze across everything in sight.

"Wow that day flew by fast," Kari remarked glancing at the sunset.

"Um, I just thought of something guys," Henry said to the Tamers bringing their attention on him so he could continue, "Where are we going to stay? I mean we're in a different world if we go back to Shinjuku our homes won't be there-well they'll be there just not our families or how we remember them as. Unless you guys have enough money to rent hotel rooms for all of us for who knows how long."

"You got me, I just now got my allowance back from my parents from when they found out that all the bread I stole from the bakery was given to Guilmon," Takato replied apprehensively.

"Aww nuts, that means no more Guilmon bread!" Guilmon pouted.

"Hey, when we get back I'll treat you to all the Guilmon bread and peanut butter you can eat, boy how's that sound?" Takato tried to comfort his digimon.

"Yay! Guilmon bread!" Guilmon rejoiced making everyone laugh.

"But if it's housing you're worried about that's not a problem," Tai spoke up.

"Yeah, if you're going to help us take on the bad guys then we will be more than happy to take you in," Sora said with a warm smile.

"Really? It's not an inconvenience to you or your parents?" Takato asked meekly.

"No sweat Rika can stay with Mimi, Henry and Suzie can stay with Izzy, Ryo with Ken, Ai and Mako with Kari, Jeri with Sora, Kenta and Kazu with Joe, and Takato can stay with us," Davis explained as if there was nothing to it.

"Us?" Takato inquired confused.

"Oh right, we haven't told everyone yet Tai," Davis said to the Digidestined of courage. Tai just smiled taking Davis's hand in his own while looking at everybody else.

"Everyone, we've been meaning to tell you all this-actually we were going to tell you today but-me and Davis are well we're going out. Davis has been living with me for two months now," Tai said aloud to everyone but Davis's shock, (A/N: I know what you are thinking about the age, but anything goes in fanfiction right?)

"What!? Davis is over Kari now? When did that happen?" Yolei screeched in dismay.

All the Tamers could do was blush in embarrassment. Takato turned to Henry.

"You know they never mentioned this in the series."

"Maybe the sponsors didn't like the script?" Henry shrugged.

"Oh boy, Takato two guys living together. Takato you better watch out man!" Kazu said to the Tamer gogglehead.

"Oh can it, Kazu!" Takato hissed in embarrassment his cheeks burning even more red when he felt the amused gazes of Tai and Davis on him.

"So are we ready to leave? I'm glad our digimon can be with us in the real world now even more so they don't have to revert back to their in-training forms when we leave the digital world," Ken pronounced.

"Um, will our digivices let us get into the real world like yours though?" Henry queried hesitantly. Izzy shrugged.

"I dunno, have Takato give it a whirl with his D-Arc to see," the boy suggested.

"H-Hey no need to push me-sheesh!" Takato cried indignantly when Henry and Rika proceeded to shove Takato to the nearest portal.

"Well then hurry up, gogglehead!"

"Yeah, times a' wastin' besides I'm hungry from all that talking and the way I see it the sooner we can get in the real world the sooner we can find something to eat," Henry construed.

"Yeah, but does there have to be shoving involved?" Takato whined stumbling to catch himself from poking an eye out on the television/portal thing they had arrived at.

"Just do it, gogglehead!" Rika snapped.

"Okay, okay, no need to get grouchy about it-sheesh!" Takato grumbled turning to face the portal but stopped with a puzzled expression.

"What is it now?" Rika groaned.

"I, uh, kinda forgot how this goes again," Takato rubbed the back of his head sheepishly turning to face his best friends.

"What!? Chumley I'm ashamed of you!"

"Hey! The show hasn't been aired for two years now so sue me, plus I exactly haven't had the time to even pick up the remote what with helping out with the bakery and studying for exams," Takato said in defense.

"Oh no, the exams! Now, I'm gonna fail for sure!" Kenta cried in despair tugging at his hair in dismay.

"Calm down guys it's nothing to beat up Takato for, all you have to do is point your D-Arc at the screen and say 'Digiport Open' and that's it," Tai interjected trying to defuse the situation.

"Oh right, well here goes nothing-Digiport open," Takato said pointing his D-Arc, once he had gotten it back from Izzy, at the television only to gasp aloud as he and Guilmon found himself being given an unexpected tug at the navel.

"Whoa!"

Next thing Takato knew, was finding himself on the floor of the computer classroom at the school Davis and the younger Digidestined went.

"Hey, it worked!" Takato said into the computer monitor once he'd shoved Guilmon off him so he could get back on his own feet.

"Alright, stand back so we can get through then," Tai replied.

"Okay-h-hey! Guilmon don't do that you're going to make yourself sick!" Takato ran over to Guilmon who had found a way to entertain himself by twirling around in the teacher's chair.

"Wheee, Takatomon look this is fun! Wheee!" Guilmon laughed with glee with Takato at his side trying to get him out of the teacher's chair while the others arrived in time to see Takato successfully pull Guilmon from out of the chair only to loose his footing stumbling backwards to land on his back pulling Guilmon with him. The red dino, unfortunately for Takato, landed on the goggleboy's stomach knocking the wind out of the Tamer while doing so. Takato and Guilmon both groaned in unison.

"Owww."

"Eugh, Takatomon my tummy feels all weird-I think I'm going to be sick."

"Augh, just don't throw up on me or in the classroom."

"Well then where am I supposed to throw up at?"

"No where, that's the point. Do you think you can stand?"

"I can try."

"Easy-take it slow Guilmon," Takato helped the red dino get up on his feet as best as the Tamer could from his position on the ground so he himself could get back on his the nth time that day.

"You okay, boy?"

"Eugh, I'll be fine Takatomon."

"Ugh, for the last time I'm not a mon!"

Once the meeting point was agreed upon for the Tamers while the Digidestined were in school took place, it was then everyone departed their separate ways to the little places they call homes some bringing an extra friend or two.

"So your parents own a bakery huh?" Davis threw an arm around Takato's shoulders as he, Tai, and Takato walked down the street.

* * *

M.K.-"And that's the end of Chapter one-hope you liked it."

Guilmon-"Please read and review." (Wanders off to look for some peanut butter)


End file.
